


falling In Love

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess





	1. Bruce Banner

The woman had never been seen around Shield before that day and why she had been brought in was still a mystery. She stopped briefly scanning the area for a place to sit. Finding an empty table she headed for it.

"Who is the new girl?" Tony asked.

"Never seen her before in my life." Clint commented.

"She's very tiny." Thor commented.

Going back to their conversation they saw Phil walk over to the woman asking her to follow him, which she did. A few hours later the lab door opened Phil stepped in with the young woman from earlier behind him. 

"Gentlemen I want you to meet Lizbeth Turner she'll be working with you mostly Doctor Banner. Ms. Turner this is Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Otherwise known as Iron man and the Hulk."

Lizbeth at best stood about five feet tall where as Bruce stood a good six foot 2. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was tan like she had been working in the sun for a while. 

"Pleasure to meet you both. I've studied your work its very interesting." At that moment Lizbeth and Bruce launched right into a conversation before Lizbeth turned to Tony and asked him a question and the three of them were talking science in a heartbeat forgetting that Phil was even in the room.

About an hour later Bruce offered to give Lizbeth a tour. He showed her the other labs and the medical center. "I'll be spending most of my time in here. It's where they say I'll be more useful."

"Well if your not busy you don't have to stay down here. You're more than welcome to join us in the lab." Bruce gave her a small smiled.

"Thank you for the offer Dr. Banner."

"Please call me Bruce." He corrected.

"Then you may call me Lizbeth."

Weeks went by and no one had really seen Lizbeth much. If anyone saw here it was usually Bruce, or Phil. Most of her time was spent down in the med center patching up agents as they returned from missions. 

Lizbeth was calm and comforting. She never argued with anyone and sometimes her presence could be forgotten but Bruce was usually there to remind people that Lizbeth was present. It didn't matter to her much. She and Bruce were practically joined at the hip in the lab, down the hall and in the med center.

Bruce and Lizbeth were heading down to one of the lower labs because she had asked for his help in an experiment on their way they bumped into Natasha who hadn't met the woman though she had been working for shield for nearly two months now.

In those four months they noticed a few things 1) there hadn't been any accidents anywhere involving the Hulk. 2) Due to lack of accidents agents had been called off from keeping an eye on Banner when he was in public as long as Lizbeth was with him. 3) Bruce was always, always smiling.

Bruce found himself having feelings for the shorter woman. Her mind was beautiful and the way she got so lost in her work as she helped others warmed his heart. But he couldn't fall in love with her. There would be no way in hell she'd ever love him back being the beast he was. He slowly started to back off from hanging with her. If she asked to see him he claimed her was busy doing something else or he always had a reason to run away and do something else.

Lizbeth couldn't figure out what she had done wrong that Bruce was sudde3nly giving her a cold shoulder. Had it been because of the way she snapped at the rookie agent who was referring to Bruce as a monster? She had torn him a new one for talking about Banner like that and then was quiet once again like it never happened.

The alert went out and the avengers were on the go. Fury walked into the medical center his usual expression on his face. "Suit up your going into the field." Fury told Lizbeth.

\--

Lizbeth was ready to go and on the quinjet. "What are you doing here?" Bruce asked.

Lizbeth didn't answer him but instead kept her eyes on the floor and her head down. "Guys we're coming up on it get ready." Everyone split up and went for different angles of attack to destroy the Doom-bots unleashed upon the city. 

After two hours with what seemed like very little progress Lizbeth stood at an intersection Doom-bots coming from every direction. Taking a breath Lizbeth used the opposite effect of her powers. She could heal or she could kill, everything and anything nothing would escape it if she put her mind to it.

All the robots started to spark as wires came apart and they started to rust. Few even turned into dust and nothing more then ruined scrap metal. "Incoming."

Lizbeth dropped to the ground as Clint took out a few bots with some of his exploding arrows. "Thanks buddy."

"Go kick some metal ass." Clint told her. 

Hours later the fight was over and everyone was sore and a bit bloody from a few lucky shoots. "Hold still Clint." Lizbeth ordered in one of the softest voices any of the others had ever heard from her before.

"There much better isn't it?" she asked as she removed her hand from what had been a large gash in Clint's side.

"So much better."

"Lady Lizbeth I believe the doctor is in need of your healing." Thor informed coaxing the Hulk from the shadows between a set of undestroyed buildings. As Lizbeth took a step forward Hulk moved back.

"No want to hurt you."

"You won't, now come here." Lizbeth reached forward taking Hulk's large hand in her own smaller ones. In a matter of seconds Bruce was standing there before then holding what was left of his pants around his waist.

Lizbeth let go of Bruce not saying another word as she went to have a look at Tony's wounds.

\--

when they finally made it back to headquarters everyone was ready to call it a day. "Bruce you should tell her you're sorry and patch things up with her." Was all Clint said as he headed for his nest Nat following after Clint.

Bruce continued walking towards the lab only to run into Thor. "She is best suited for you. In the time you've known her you have not once transformed in her presents and did you not see what took place this day? She turned you back. She does not fear the other you." Thor commented.

Bruce went up to find Phil and before he could even open his mouth Phil was already talking to him, "She's in the medical center on the fifth floor." Phil told her.

"Thank you." Bruce took off running for the nearest elevator. Bruce didn't even wait for the doors to open fully before jogging his way through the halls to find Lizbeth. Stopping he saw her treating an agent with a nasty looking cut from training.

Neither one of them noticed Bruce enter the room until Lizbeth was telling the agent to be more careful when sparring. Upon turning around she was surprised to see him standing there. 

"Hello Bruce."

"Lizbeth I—"

Lizbeth looked up at Bruce all the hurt and damage he had caused by rejecting her as he did evident in her blue eyes. "Lizbeth I'm so sorry for the way I acted these past few weeks. I was scared I'd hurt you and I didn't want that to happen. You're kind a person. But after what you did today and then realizing what's been happening these past couple months I'm not as scared as I was to admit that I have feelings for you."

Lizbeth blushed deeply she hadn't even entertained the thought that the doctor or anyone for that matter would have interest in her especially after seeing what she could do with her powers.

"I don't expect you to return the sentiment right away or even at all after the last few weeks but I had to tell you." Bruce leaned down pressing a soft peck to her check before leaving.

It wasn't until a month and a half later at the annual Christmas party that Lizbeth got the courage up to go talk to Bruce. She had been trying for weeks after realizing she had feelings for the doctor and wanted to return them if it wasn't too late.

"Agent Coulson—"

"Lizbeth I've told you it's Phil now and he's over in the corner there." Phil pointed. 

"Thanks." Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear Lizbeth walked across the room worrying her bottom lip as she approached Bruce who was having a conversation with Steve about some other matter.

His back was to her. "Hi Lizbeth." Steve greeted. 

Bruce turned around to face her. "Hi Steve, hello Bruce." 

"I gotta go see Tony about something back in a few." He left them. Bruce felt a slight bit of panic.

"Bruce I've—I thought—after that day last month I did a hell of a lot of thinking. Had feelings for you—have feelings for you like you do for me or still do have for me. I'm—" Bruce put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"My feelings haven't changed." Bruce smiled tipping Lizbeth's chin up to place a kiss to her lips.

"So it's official then?" she smiled.

Bruce swiped Lizbeth off her feet making her scream in surprise as he spun them around. "Now it is."

Bruce put Lizbeth back on her feet and slowly started moving her to the dance floor. It encouraged the others at the party tp dance as well. But Bruce and Lizbeth weren't even following to the sound f the music they were simply swaying together.

As the party started to draw to a close many of the agents having left the two dozen or so left including the avengers, fury, and Hill were singing twelve days of Christmas.  
"Three French hens," everyone looked at Bruce and Lizbeth in the corner, "two turtle doves and a partridge in a pair tree."

The couple had everyone's support even from Fury as they soon became engaged and married.


	2. Clint Barton

She had caught his eye as Phil was walking her down one of the corridors at Shield. "Clint I want you in my office in one hour." Phil ordered.

"You got it." Her green eyes looked him up and down quickly before catching his blue ones and locking before looking away.

An hour later Clint wandered into his handler's office. "Hey Phil."

"Clint I want you to meet Meriden Strong." Phil introduced the dark haired woman. "She's just joined shield today, she's going to be made a permanent fixture as an assassin and on the Avengers team."

Clint reached out to shake her hand after first studying it Meriden shook it. "Meriden I have to speak with Clint and heaven only knows how long that will take so I'll leave you to finding Agent Hill to get your badge and anything else you may need for the time being."

Meriden nodded. She wasn't a talker obviously. 

\--

Clint found her a few hours later hanging around in the rafters watching as the agents walked around working. He went to her so she would see him. "So where did they find you?" Clint asked.

"Circus." Meriden had a deep southern accent but it worked in her favor.

"Same here."

"They call me Annie Oakley or Crow." She smiled.

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She was the best female long range sharp shooter."

"So you're saying you're as great as Annie?" Clint asked.

"They didn't call me Annie cause it sounded pretty. You name it bow and arrow, gun, rifle, even throwing knives." 

"Alright we'll go down to the rang right now then and settle this whole thing." Clint said. 

\--

Clint's arrow hit the perfectly in the center the blue eyed man smiled. Meriden lined up her shoot and let the arrow fly. It split Clint's arrow in two. "I'll be damned. But can you hit a moving target?" Clint smiled.

Meriden pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Name your target." She told him.

Looking around Clint saw a flock of pigeons. "The pigeons go for it."

"That's a weak target." Meriden complained.

"If you can do it that's fine." 

Meriden lined her shot up and let the arrow fly. Had someone gone to get it, it would have been found that she hit the pigeon right in the heart. 

Clint mentally frowned. There was no way in hell he was gonna let some new comer show him up. They kept at it for hours. Barton even put down his beloved bow to take up a gun. Meriden smiled at he set the targets and she matched each one for all it was worth.

"Time to give it a rest you two. Clint face it she's just as good as you and you haven't even seen what she can do with a sword. Come on you too time to eat." Phil had to pretty much drag them by their ears into the cafeteria. Meriden was introduced to the other Avengers.

\--

Meriden and Clint were for some reason always missing. Well not so much missing but hiding. Everyone said they were playing tag in the air ducts, which they were. Sometimes it got really annoying other times it was really cute watching them interact the way they did.

Amazing how it had only been three weeks. Meriden was also getting along with the other members of the team. She and Nat were becoming fast friends. If Meriden wasn't with Clint she was with Nat sparring in the training area. Meriden was a fast learning and could do anything. Her aim was fantastic; she was agile, cunning and calm. 

"Barton, Strong you're being sent on your next assignment. Get ready to go you leave in one hour dock six. Carter is heading the mission."

Meriden and Clint packed up and were ready to go. For Clint this was just another mission for Meriden this was her first for Shield.

\--

After spending the past six days and nights with no sleep and nothing to eat but a few granola bars. Their ordered positions left them with zero visibility of the target.

"Barton we get back I want a hot chocolate." Meriden sneezed.

"Hang in there Crow."

Everything was quiet, to quiet. "Hey I got a visual on the target." Meriden voiced.

"Where?"

"East side of the mountain he's got two men with him. Sir permission to fire?"

"Not yet." Carter said. It wasn't the first time he put off the request to fire. He had denied Meriden five times and Barton seven.

Everything stopped as the shotgun broke the silence. Before they could move or do anything the snow started to move from under them. Meriden didn't suppress a scream of terror and surprise as the snow swiped her off her feet. 

Back at Shield Fury was being notified of what had occurred and that they were in need of back up. Angry Phil is the scariest thing on the face of the earth. It took them an hour to find Barton but they weren't able to find Strong for five hours. Hypothermia was already setting in. Her left leg was broken but that was the extent of damages caused.

"Can I go back to the circus?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"No you're better off with us here. Don't worry Phil will make sure this never happens again." Clint told her as he was handed another warmed blanket wrapping it around him and huddling Crow to his chest as they drifted to sleep for the ride home. It never did happen again.

\--

After Clint's arm had healed and Meriden's leg was better they were back to training and chasing each other around the rafters and air ducts like before. They barely left each other's side. 

"Where are those two? The sooner I brief you the sooner we can get on with our lives." Fury was pissed. "Here." Meriden was hanging upside down her leg twisted in rope as she smiled having dropping into the meeting. Clint was perched on the rafter next to her.

"Fine."

\--

Later that night Clint invited Meriden to chill out in his nest. It was all pillows, blankets, and some clothes he had nipped from the others to add to it. It was roomy and still cozy. "Something to drink?" Clint asked reaching into the cooler.

"Water."

Meriden and Clint sat in the nest talking until the wee hours of the morning about everything and nothing. It was quickly becoming known that the two had to have something going on. But it was never truly clear because them didn't speak.

It wouldn't be the first time they hung out in Clint's nest. If the days were lazy and they found themselves bored of racing and tag or they were no missions to be found they usually sat in the nest watching everyone below them or napping. Clint had even let Meriden add a few things to the nest to make it a bit homier for her as well. It was better when they came back from missions. A quick stop in the medical center and off to the nest.

\--

Tony and Bruce were in the lab working on something when one of the panels overhead moved and Meriden poked her head in. "He's not here Crow." Bruce chuckled.

Meriden gave them the universal sign for bingo before putting the panel back into place and leaving. 

\--

"I think they are well suited for each other." Thor answered, "She fights well and knows the ways of a bow and arrow like Hawkeye. The Crow and Hawkeye belong together."

"We know they're good for each other buddy." Steve patted Thor on the back.

"She's always so calm she never seems to get angry. I mean if I had a giant robot staring me in the face I'd freak out."

"You mean Hulk out?" Tony joked.

"Shut up Tony. She's a good friend. Better shot then you'll ever be." Nat told him.

\--

"Where are they?" Hill asked Phil, Phil wore a smile as he answered, "Flying." 

After nearly two years of being on the team, going on missions, working with Clint, and secretly dating him they were making it official in their own way. From the ground it looked like two people sky driving but to someone who had seen birds mate in the wild they would know it was a ritual.

The two were holding to each other for dear life as they feel to the earth. Smiles on their faces and eyes locked on each other. They waited until the last possible moment to share a quick kiss before pushing away to open their shoots and land safely.


	3. Tony Stark

Tony was only half listening to Fury like everyone else except Steve. Everyone's attention turned to the woman who walked in. Tall, thin yet curvy, long legs, flawless tan skin. Her hair was a grown out pixie cut colored fire engine red and black, full lips and gray eyes.

"She looks pissed." Tony commented leaning a little closer to Banner. 

"Team meet Emma Wright she's your new team mate." Fury informed

"No the hell I'm not. I came here to get my stuff back. I want everything your goons took from me. Documents, flash drives the back ups and the backs to those back ups." Emma nearly stood chest to chest with Fury. Even Stark wasn't that stupid.

"Either you work for us or you can sit in a jail cell." 

Emma said something in another language but Fury only smirked. "Glad to have you on board." She looked ready to punch him in his good eye.

"You work with Stark and Banner they'll get you up to date—"

Emma was tuning Fury out as she ran her eyes over the others. The Only woman there was the famous Black Widow next to her she guessed to be the one and only Hawkeye. Across from Hawkeye sat a large blonde man with the body of a body builder next to him she could only guess to be the one and only Captain America. On the other side of the table she knew the geeky looking man was Bruce Banner and next to him was Tony Stark.

\--

Emma was not happy about any of this but at least she had her work still. All of it was placed into boxes and crates and shoved to one side of the large lab. Tony Stark popped up from the other side of the pile holding something in his hand.

"Get away from my work. None of this concerns you, Flashlight." Emma snatched the book from Stark's hand.

"Did you just call me a flashlight?"

"What else are you going to call that thing in your chest?"

Bruce smirked to himself as he went to the other side of the lab. "Here I was thinking I'd get to work with a pretty face."

"Well you disappointed me as well. Now get away from my work." Emma glared Tony down and he backed off. Slowly she began unloading in her section of the lab get everything set up and running. Soon there was a low hum of computers and the clicking of fingers across the keyboard.

\--

Emma was just as smart as Tony and had the same sarcastic sense of humor he did. With the way they were nearly always arguing you would never have thought they were flirting.

She had no fear in battle and took down whatever was thrown at her. Her inventions were a good use in battle when they went up against some army of robots that they still hadn't figured out where they came from. But the nano bots Emma managed into the systems of the robots would attach themselves to the hard drive and self-destruct. 

Fury however was giving everyone a verbal chewing out at the damages they had caused. There were at the least 50+ people in the room and not all of them were even being yelled at. Emma raised her hand when she noticed something about Fury, "What Wright?"

"Your fly's undone." Three simple words and the entire room was laughing up a storm. Before that moment Fury hadn't minded her for the most part. She got her work done and handed in her paper work on time.

Though she seemed like a mini Stark she was different and the only real reason she acted the way she did half the time was because she had no desire to be part of Shield. When she wasn't in one of her moods she was rather pleasant to be around just keep Stark away from her or you'd start her up all over again. Natasha liked her she was far better than Tony and she listened. 

\--

"Hey Fanboy." Emma greeted Phil as she went to stand next to him. She knew about the man's Captain America cards and how he was a total fanboy and that was the extent of the teasing from her.

"Well if it isn't the Cap's personal stalker." Tony commented. It was true Steve was going through yet another punching bag. 

"Hit the bricks Light bulb." Emma rolled her eyes.

"What got feelings for the Cap down there?" Tony teased.

"Lady Liberty's not my type." Emma answered

"What is your type then?"

"Well it's definitely not genius, pretty boy, billionaires like you."

"Alright you two it's time to knock it off." Phil stepped between them.

\--

"He's the most infuriating man on the planet and I can't stand him. I'd rather out my hand in a croc's mouth than listen to him." Emma complained.

"Just be happy you don't live with him. He's so much more annoying when we're at the tower. I was going to ask you to move over there with us since the expansion is almost done but I guess that's not happening." Nat frowned. It was tough being the only girl on the team and the only person she really put her trust into was Clint.

"No I'll go. I'm not going to let my dislike for Stark keep us from hanging out." Emma smiled pulling Nat into a half hug.

"Now give her a kiss." They heard from behind them knowing all to well that it was Tony.

Emma turned on him and began speaking rapidly in Finnish. "English sweetheart."

"Piss off." Emma walked away.

An hour later Tony found himself in the lab working on something with Bruce. "I swear she is the most infuriating woman I've ever met. I mean every little thing I say she has a comment for. There's no end to it Bruce." Tony complained.

"You know what the problem is Tony?" Tony looked up to his friend, "You fancy her."

"I knew you had a giant bag of weed around."

"Tony I'm serious. Think about it she's the only person who can keep up with what your talking about when you start writing out equations faster then the speed of light. She knows what you're thinking when you think it because she thinks in the same scientific way you do. Emma is on par with you and she's a challenge and because she meets each one of your challenges with good results you find you only want to test her further."

"Yeah you're high." Tony said silently admitting denial. 

The point was proven a few days later when Tony and Bruce after spending three days wide awake finally decided to call it quits when they couldn't figure out the equation they had been given. 

When they returned a few hours later after much needed sleep and a meal they found the problem solved with a caption below it. 'You're welcome.' Written in cursive.

"Jarv bring up another board for me please." 

"Of course sir."

Tony wrote out an equation that looked impossible well it made Bruce's head spin. When they left the lab to go to bed that night Tony smirked only to return with a frown the next morning when he found the problem solved and the words, 'Try harder night light.'

Bruce chuckled as Tony got to work on a new equation. The equations continued and soon Emma was writing her own for Tony to solve. This process went on for a month and in that month they hadn't seen Emma anywhere near the lab but there was always work being done in her lab as they watched the stages of one of her projects.

\--

Emma lived at Shield along with the rest of the team for six months before moving into the newly expanded Avengers tower where she lived for another eight months. There had been missions and Emma was present for each of them coming back with her fair share of cuts, and bruises.

The banter between her and Tony never stopped not even when they were fighting giant green goo monsters or acid spitting lizards.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Thor commented.

"Would have went better if someone would stop flirting all the damn time." Clint glared pointedly at Tony.

\--

"You can hit a little harder then that Steve I'm not going to break." Emma reminded him.

"I cannot. You are a woman and my friend and I want no business in causing you injury. I'm not doing it."

"I'll take you on." Tony smiled entering the rec room.

"Oh that's rich. You can run away screaming that you broke a nail." Emma chuckled climbing out of the ring.

"I'm serious." Tony told her.

"Fine just don't get mad when I mess up your face." Emma warned.

Emma was a bare-knuckle fighter. Kickboxing was what you could really call it. But she would handle firearms just as well. "I can't believe their going through with this." Natasha shook her head as Emma threw the first punch.

Stark wasn't stupid that's for sure. He wasn't just a guy with a suit he packed one hell of a punch that was for damn sure. "Something you wanna get off your chest?" Emma asked sending a left punch just under his rib cage knocking a bit of wind out of him.

Tony caught the blind right jab and twisted Emma's arm behind her back. "Call it quits yet?" Tony whispered in her ear. He was so close she could feel his lips against her ear his chest rising and falling against her back.

"Not a chance pretty boy." There was a sickening popping sound as Emma turned around in Tony's grip and brought her knee up between his legs. Tony fell to the ground holding the family jewels. Emma left the rec room popping her shoulder back into place.

"Guess those aren't made of iron." Clint laughed.

\--

Tony and Emma kept their distance from each after that. It had been weeks since Emma had come down to the lab to do any work. Emma was hiding in a way from Tony. If he entered a room she left it.

"You aren't even made she made a fool out of you. Tony you're in love now do the world a favor and—"

Steve burst into the lab, "We gotta go ASAP."

\--

"Emma don't move Thor's coming for you." Emma was trapped on top of a 10 story apartment building and it was about ready to cave under her feet. There was a loud cracking sound that made Emma's heart skip a beat. "Thor!"

there was an answer of static as Steve screamed Emma's name into the comm.

Emma came around a few minutes after the fall pain radiating in her should, leg and chest. Pushing at the rock desperately Emma screamed in pain as the stones moved making the pain worse in both her arm and her chest. 

Blinking sucked in shallow breaths before coughing/ choking. There was a coppery taste in her mouth. Emma swore.

"'Ma. Emma can you hear me?" Natasha shouted.

"Yeah." She grimaced at the sound of her own voice, as her chest seemed to get tighter.

"We Hulk and Tony are gonna are coming to get you stay where you are." Steve informed.

Where was she going to go, she was pinned. "Em can you hear me?"

"I hear you Tony."

"Just yes or no answers don't talk anymore then you have to." 

"That's rich coming from you." She wheezed.

"Shut up Emma we're gonna dig you out." Each breath became more constricted and hurt to take in. "Em? Yes or no, do you love me?" Tony asked as he pushed another slab out of the way. She didn't answer Hulk moved a slab that was balancing on some unsteady rubble that if given time would have shifted and crushed Emma.

Tony flipped up his facemask to get a better look at Emma. She had hung in there. Tony leaned over her as he tried to figure the safest way to get her out without making her injuries worse. 

"Come here." It was barely more then a whisper as Emma reached up with her good arm, pain be damned, as she pulled Tony down into a kiss.

\--

It was the pain in her chest that woke her up. Feeling the burning throb meant she was alive or at least she hoped she still was. Everything started to catch up as Emma started to open her eyes and look around.

"The med center?" her voice sounded rough as she tried to push herself into a sitting position.

"Don't do that." A hand on her shoulder pushed her back down.

"Tony?"

"The one and only. You are too stubborn to die. Punctured lung that later collapsed, four broken ribs three cracked, broken clavicle, busted shoulder that was fixed with surgery, broken leg. You have been in a drug induced coma for the past two weeks." 

"You asked be something before I blacked out. What was it?"

"Nothing go to sleep."

"Tell me or I will get out of this bed and force it from you." Emma threatened. Not wanting to see the woman with anymore tubes or monitors connected to her Tony sighed.

"I said 'Yes or no, do you love me?' you answered by kissing me then blacking out."

Before Emma could say anything Bruce walked in with a relived smile on his face. "Good to see you're still alive." Tony got up and left leaving Bruce to fill Emma in on everything. After Bruce set her up with some painkillers Nat wandered into the room with a smile. She and Emma talked for a bit before Nat was called away. Since the time day she woke up Emma had seen Tony and it had been a week since her awakening. Confined to a wheel chair till her clavicle healed and she could handle crutches Emma was stuck being wheeled around by whatever agent she could get to move her from place to place. 

Emma sat wide awake in her bed restless and having the urge to wander she managed herself into her wheel chair and rolled herself through the halls and down to the lab. Just as she suspected Tony was there working on something.

"Hi Tony." She greeted entering the lab.

"Em—" she raised a hand to stop him.

"Yes or no, do you love me?" she asked.

"Yes." Tony admitted without any hesitation.

\--

It was like something had shifted the cracks and jokes were less in number and fewer in between. The two geniuses were well in love with each other. Jokes and snide remarks were usually traded between them but it was all in good humor. They were match made in science.


	4. Thor Odinson

Thor had seen her walk back and forth four times each time looking closer and closer to tears. "Young Maiden may I offer assistance?"

"Please." Thor's eyes grew wide as he saw that her eyes were two different colors. The left one was green and the right one hazel.

"follow me."

\--

"She was stunning I tell you. Skin flawless and healthy with lips red as rose petals. Her eyes I've never seen them before." Thor was damn near shouting he was so excited.

"Buddy she's just a girl. Besides what happened to you thinking we humans were weak and petty?" Tony asked.

"Friend Stark she is a Lady not a girl."

"Thor do you even know her name?" Bruce asked looking up from his book.

The god of thunder stopped. He hadn't even asked the woman her name and here he was going on about her like she was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Not that he really understood that phrase. 

"I will find out." Thor proclaimed. The next day Thor searched high and low for the woman that had captured his mind. She looked to be everything his mother had envisioned. Frigga the seer told him of a woman with lips red as the roses that grew in the courtyard skin pale and flawless and eyes of two different colors.

\--

Natasha walked into the training room to find a woman going up against not one, not two, not three but four agent trainees. They were failing miserably. The four trainees were panting and sucking in air greedily as their trainer reminded them of a few points about combat and training before telling them to leave.

"Hi." Nat greeted getting the woman's attention.

"Hi, I'm Agent Agrona Scotts pleasure to meet the famous Agent Romanoff." Natasha and Agrona got to talk about fighting styles. Natasha and Scotts would get along very well. Agrona could show here other forms of martial arts and Nat could show her a thing or two about knives.

"Argona?"

"It's Agrona or Aggie, or you may even call me Isolde." Aggie corrected.

"Isolde?" Tasha questioned.

"My middle name. Agrona Isolde Scotts." Agrona explained.

"I've heard Isolde before but never Agrona."

"Celtic mythology I come from a line of celts, the line can be traced back as far as the 1400s. As for my name: derived from the old Celtic element agro meaning "battle, slaughter". This was the name of the Brythonic goddess of war and death."

Natasha smiled as she waved good-bye to Aggie and went to find a love struck Thunder god.

\--

"I have searched high and low for her but she cannot be found. She could not have been a dream fate cannot be so cruel." Thor looked like a kicked puppy times ten and it was really sad seeing the happy go lucky god so down in the dumps.

"No luck Thor?" Natasha asked.

"Fate is cruel to play such a game upon me." Nat felt bad for the poor guy. The others were all giving him sympathetic looks.

"Thor I have something that just might cheer you up." Natasha grabbed Thor's wrist and began to lead him through the halls down to Phil's office. Knocking she was given the clear to enter. Phil sat behind his desk a smile gracing his face and Agrona was perched on top of his filing cabinet. 

"Hey Tash." Aggie waved.

"Fair maiden I knew the fates could not be so cruel." Thor stepped up to her taking her hand to place a kiss to it.

"I'm confused." Phil stated.

"May I know your name?" Thor asked.

"Agrona." She answered. Agrona was smarter than the average human and yet she was completely lost for the current situation.

"A name befitting for a woman of your beauty." Thor ran off after that leaving Agrona sharing the same bewildered look as Phil while Nat sat by chuckling.

\--

After their second meeting Thor did everything in his power and within his limits to woo the woman. Agrona thought the gestures to be cute and very heartfelt and slowly working until she realized what he was doing. unless Thor knew how to use the data base to get into her file she he knew nothing of her. 

Flowers and written notes in handwriting she thought to be beyond the god. Thor was calm around her (mostly). Thor had fallen head over heels with this woman and not just because it was what his mother had for told.

Thor went to Tony, Bruce, Steve and even Hawkeye to asked what he could do to help win Agrona's love.

"Thor love is not something you can win it has to be earned. How much do you know about her?" Natasha asked.

"Her name and her favorite flowers." Thor answered.

"Not good Thor. You need to talk to her and get to know her better then that." Hawkeye told him having half listened to the conversation the entire time.

"I agree with that." Tony piped.

"Apologize first just incase you did offend her then ask her to lunch or dinner." Bruce voiced.

\--

Thor wandered around until her found her in the shooting range. "What Thor?"

"I've come to beg forgiveness if I have offended you in any way. I wish we may start over as you humans say and allow me your presents at dinner this evening."

Agrona turned to Thor and was about to give her answer when the call for the avengers went out over the com. "Rain check okay." Agrona took off running Thor following a few seconds later as he followed up to the control deck.

\--

"You know I thought they got rid of henchmen." Aggie joked.

What gave you that idea?" Clint asked a chuckle in his voice.

"The fact that they can't fight worth a damn." Aggie answered she caught another would be killer. 

"Less talk, more fight." Steve ordered.

Why everyone thought the female characters were weak was beyond them. Fighting back to back Natasha and Agrona easily took out each man thrown at them.

But when everything was beginning to settle Thor entered the rather destroyed control deck to find Natasha, Agrona and a few other agents taking the henchmen into custody. The closer Thor got to Agrona he noticed the dark patch on her jumpsuit. "Lady Agrona you're injured." Thor's voice boomed with concerned.

Turning her head this way and that Aggie found the wound and hummed to her self. The bullet did a through and through. The adrenaline in her system still hadn't worn down so she wouldn't have felt the pain for a while yet.

"Don't worry about it Thor I'm fine." She waved him off.

"Strong and brave you may be but you are still human." Thor said as he picked Aggie up though she protested. 

The bullet hit nothing serious a simple through and through like she said. Banner patched her up and sent her on her way. Thor was by her side the entire time not that his company was really welcomed at the moment considering he had pretty much insulted her. She didn't need to be reminded of what she was she knew.

"Thor go away." She told him.

"Lady Agrona I meant no harm."

"Thor just leave me alone right now." She left him in the corridor looking like a kicked puppy. The following day she got slight glares and disappointed looks from the others. "Bad Aggie." Clint told her.

\--

"You really hurt his feelings." Phil told her.

"He insulted me." 

"No he cares. He's in love with you and he doesn't want to see you hurt."

"I'm a mortal what use does he have for me? We're so petty and tiny as he puts it." 

"No that's what you've heard him say his views have changed since he met you Aggie. He does nothing but talk about how strong and brave you are for a mortal and a woman at that." 

"Another strike he's sexist too." There was the sound of thunder rumbling outside the promise of a good storm.

"You like him." Phil grinned.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." She left his office and headed for the launch deck.

\--

"She doesn't hate you Thor. Aggie is stubborn sometimes to stubborn for her own good sometimes. You need to give her space and then try to talk to her. Explain yourself to her and your feelings for her."

"I tried that and she didn't even let me speak." 

There was a crack of thunder and Thor sighed, the promise of a good storm. "Perhaps the rain will calm my mind. Shall we continue at a later time?" Thor practically ran out the door and up to the launch deck.

On the launch deck he was surprised to find Agrona there standing in the rain with no fear of the lightening and as it danced across the sky. Even as the skies continued to grow dark and heavy with rain Agrona's beauty brought light to all around them in Thor's eyes. Her read lips stood out against her pale rain soaked skin.

Thor had questioned many times why this human with the beauty of a goddess would hold his heart so fairly. Strong, brave intelligent and she understood everything he said even when the others took a few second to catch up.

"Does nothing scare you?" Thor's voice was as loud as the thunder but then again he was the god of thunder so he was loud naturally. 

Turning around Agrona looked at Thor before answering truthfully, "Only death."

Death didn't scare Agrona entirely. She feared the thought of dying young when she still had so much to do. More lives to save, more people to help, meeting a man she could take home to her mother so she would stop nagging. If she died in the line of duty then she would have been one of many men and woman who laid down their lives for a greater cause. 

But since she was a child she had it in her head she would be like her great-great-great-great grandmother a hundred and six with only a few marbles missing and meeting her great-great-great-great granddaughter. Seeing Thor reminded her how human she was. How he walked away from battle without a scratch and she'd be covered in stitches.

"Then may victory meet you at every battle." Thor told her.

"That's not what you really want to say." She told him.

"I fear if I say more I will never have the chance to see you again." 

"I'll give you a pass this time tell me what you need to tell me."

"Then may I say you are the vision of a goddess with strength, courage and intelligence befitting one as well. I have how you humans say love at first seeing you. I love you Lady Agrona."

A flash of lightening danced across the sky bringing out the bright blue of Thor's eyes all the more. She saw all the love and hurt she was causing him. She liked him just the same so what was the problem?

She would die and he was still look as he was now young and strong. 

"Cast aside your worries for the future and live in this moment now. When we come to that bridge we will cross it together." Thor took Agrona's hand in his pressing a kiss to the back of it before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips.

\--

" See now why can't you get yourself a nice girl?" Tony said gesturing to the couple kissing in the rain while looking at Steve.

"Shut up Tony." Clint came to the Cap's defense.

Agrona disappeared a week later and Thor as well they returned two months only. This partner continued for a for a good year. Thor would whisk Agrona off to Asgard for a few weeks return to earth for a few weeks. Good thing because Nat was starting to miss her new friend.


	5. Loki Laufeyson

"May I have a glass of water please?"

"Not until you talk. Tell us what he has planned." 

"As I said before he has nothing planned. We came here because I asked to come. We have caused no harm and he wishes for no more trouble."

"That's a damn lie. Trouble is his middle name. Take her back to her cell." Fury left the room.

Fury was pissed and everyone could see it was slowly wearing on him. They had been in a department store when they managed to capture her. Loki got away and it wouldn't be long before he came for her. Her name was Siv and without Thor here there was no real way to get anything out of her.

Siv was shoved into her cell.

\--

"Oh crap." Bruce read the paper again.

"What big guy?" Tony asked not really turning around to look at his friend.

"She's pregnant." Bruce got up and ran out of the lab before Tony could ask who.

Bruce reached Siv's cell and override the system. Fury could yell at him late for this. "Hello Doctor Banner, do you need more test samples?" she asked.

"No you're coming with me to our medical center to get you a good meal, some water and make sure your baby is okay." Bruce helped Siv down the halls and to the med center. Siv was nothing but kind and polite to him. to all of them really.

"I was going to tell Loki that day your men captured me. He'd been so worried lately because of how sick I've been. We didn't want any trouble we've been here for nearly a year. The man you once met had faded the anger has drained from him."

\--

"Man of Fury I demand the release of Lady Siv." Thor's voice boomed through the conference room.

"You demand nothing."

"If you do not release my brother's wife war will be brought to you for kidnapping one of the royal family." 

"Sir Loki's been spotted and he's not happy. He's headed for Stark tower." One of the lower ranked agents.

"Bring me the girl."

\--

An hour later Loki stood ready to claim his wife again. What had they done to have this happen? Had he not been kind enough to her? Had she wanted this to happen ging behind his back so she could get away from him?

Thinking back to their wedding day he remembered the joy in her eyes and smile on her lips. It couldn't have been a lie. 

The Man of Iron came to land in front of him. "Give her back." Loki commanded. He was about to attack when he heard the call of his name. Siv was safe and in the care of his brother. The moment her feet touched the rooftop Siv ran towards her husband.

Dropping his spear and removing his helmet he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Relieved to have her back in his arms again. He felt his anger drain slightly as she kissed him. 

"Do not fight them Loki, think of the baby." She whispered into his ear. Loki pulled back to look at her. Her expression spoke only truth as Loki dropped down to his knees before her resting his forehead on her still flat belly. He could care less that his brother and former enemy watched.

"If you work with them and the avengers they will give us separate lodges to raise the baby. They'll only bother us when they need too." Siv told him

A little over a year ago Loki had set out to rule Midgard now he was going to protect it for the protection of his wife and for his child. Standing up Loki picked Siv up bridle style. 

\--

This was how they had met. She had fallen into his arms as if it was something people did everyday her dark hair, violet colored eyes and pale skin. She dropped to one knee begging forgiveness for her clumsiness but the only thing Loki could be concerned about was where she had fallen.

When he asked she refused to tell him. It wouldn't be the last time either. The Second time Siv had fallen from the tree she landed on Loki knocking them to the ground. After many apologies she ran away leaving her book behind. Loki waited everyday holding her book until he found her again this time he watched her climb into the tree with a new book in hand.

"You could read down here." Loki called into the tree.

"If I did that then my brother would find me. I'm trying to avoid that." she told him. 

"Then may I offer you a better place to hide?" Loki smiled his first real smile in so long.

The girl climbed down from the tree. "Your name?"

"Siv Coltson your highness." 

"Please call me Loki."

They walked and talked. Loki found Siv to be great conversation. As time passed he started to show her places he liked to visit around the kingdom. Where to catch the sunrise to make it feel like it was the first one. 

Every moment they spent together Loki found himself falling in love with the woman her beauty, her intelligence, her grace. Then one night she did not meet him as promised or the next night or the next for an entire week. Out of habit Loki continued to go to where they usually met up to read.

"Loki."

"Siv?"

"In the tree." He looked up to find her perched on her usual branch. 

"Come down please. Why have you left me?" he asked.

"I cannot stay long. I didn't leave you to wait on purpose. I cannot see you anymore after tonight." She told Loki.

"What are you?"

"Little wench think I wouldn't figure out where you were going?" a large burly man came towards them. Siv stepped in front of Loki only to be pushed behind him as the man drew closer.

"You will maintain your distance and state your business with this maiden." 

"That wretch belongs to me." It was clear the man was drunk. "Turn her over to me and we'll be on our way your highness." Loki could feel Siv trembling against him in fear.

"I shall not return her to you. She is not property." The man growled and made a move to reach for her. Loki took a tight grip of the man's arm and let a bit of the jotun magic chill the man's skin till it burned in the slightest. 

"Leave this place." All three dropped down to one knee bowing their heads in respect for the All-father.

"My son, tell me what takes place here." Rising Loki brought Siv with him. He explained everything from the beginning. "Father I wish to take this woman as my bride if she'll have me." 

"Is this a gesture to save her or do you truly love this woman?" Odin asked. Colt could say nothing less be punished for insolence.

"I love her."

"Will you accept the offer?" Odin asked Siv.

"With all my heart your majesty." 

"Warrior Colt," Odin addressed him, "You are to stay away from this place. Should any harm come to my Son's intended you will be taken into full account. Loki I believe it time you introduce your beloved to your mother." Odin told him.

Loki nodded with a smile. Odin kept a straight face but Loki could see he was happy for his son. The wedding took place a month later. Thor had been on earth the entire time so he had not known nor had he known or heard anything.

\--

Turning to Thor he spoke, "We'll go with you."

Everything was marked down into the database the minute they returned to shield. Fury swallowed his tongue and apologized to the couple. As he forced the newly sworn in member and his wife along with the other avengers he watched how Loki treated the woman at his side. 

For a man so pale he was glowing and a small smile graced his lips. He always had an protective arm wrapped around Siv. As they were leaving he heard Banner talking to them and caught a bit of the conversation, "If you two have any questions about the pregnancy feel free to come ask me okay." 

"Pregnant?" Fury's voice rang out. Now he felt like a real asshole.

\--

Loki sat by quietly letting Bruce do his job as he checked over Siv's now four month baby bump. "Everything is in order and the baby is just where it needs to be for this stage. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"No." Siv smiled.

"Are there any foods Siv should avoid? Anything that may harm the baby?"

"Stay away from chocolate and coffee and caffeine really. Plenty of fruits, vegetables water and milk." Bruce told them. Loki nodded as he grabbed Siv's coat along with his own as they set out to head into the cool November air.

\--

It took time for the others to get use to having Loki on the team. But he did what he had to do and kept to himself. He was slowly getting to know the others thanks to Siv. She had nothing against them and she was welcomed but where she went Loki was usually there making sure she was all right. 

He worried about her greatly. "It's nearly finished and when it's done I promise we'll sleep for a week." Tony told the captain.

"Fine." Steve sighed. "I'd like to see your workshop. Your inventions interest me." Loki stated.

"Well come on down then." Tony told him.

"Perhaps another time." Siv forced Loki to go after much convincing that she was in good hands with Thor. The only reason they were socializing was they were snowed into the tower after the last mission. Stark tower had more security and Loki felt a little more at ease that Siv was safe.

For the weeks that followed everyone began to ease into having Loki as a teammate and after a few late night talks were able to put the past behind them and move ahead. Btu as the day for the birth of their child drew near.

It had been a quiet day in the tower and for the most part lazy. Clint, and Steve were watching TV when the disheveled looking god appeared in the room.

"Where is the doctor?"

"The lab?" Clint told him. Loki was gone again. Tony walked into the living room a few minutes later. "Should I be worried that Loki just kidnapped Bruce?" Tony asked sitting on the couch.

"Did you morons check the date?" Nat asked walking through.

Looking at the calendar mounted on the side of the fridge three pairs of eyes grew wide. "But the baby's early." Steve stated.

"Steve babies come when they feel like it and if they kid is anything like Loki then that kid is going to do what it wants." Natasha laughed before walking away.

\--

A few hours later Loki came in smiling from ear to ear with a bundle in his arms. "Thor, Siv sees that it is only right that you have the chance to meet your nephew."

Thor approached his brother looking down at the bundle in his arms. The child's eyes were closed but the tiny fist that managed to escape had taken hold of Loki's finger.

"A fine child Brother." Thor smiled.

"What did you name him?" Clint asked standing on his toes to get a better look at the baby Thor now held.

"It was not I who named him but Siv. She has chosen to call him Aksel." Said child opened his eyes to take in the sights around him. It was no surprise the eyes were violet like his mother's with a black tuft of hair on his head.

"Welcome to the family little guy." Tony smiled.

Looking at Loki he smiled. The new father, his wife and newborn son were now part of a family. He would never have to worry about who would protect his loved ones if something happened to him. Love had done that for him.


	6. Steve Rogers

Steve sighed for the umpteenth time that day. he was bored and nothing seemed to hold his attention at the moment. No battles, no missions no nothing. Not even a peep out of Doom or Thanos. 

Steve wandered down the hall when he saw her, strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, high cheekbones and curves in all the right places. "Excuse me Sir I'm trying to find Doctor Banner." Wait was she talking to him?

Steve looked around he was the only person she could see. "Which one?"

"Pardon?"

"Which Banner, their both doctors."

"I'm confused." She said.

"There's Bruce Banner and then his wife Lizbeth Banner. Which one are you looking for?" 

"Mr. Banner." She stated.

"Then I'll lead you to him and your name is?" Steve asked.

"Enya Eberheart and you?"

"Steve Rogers."

Then it clicked she was talking to Captain America the first Avenger. Slowing down slightly she looked out of the corner of her eye to check out his back side briefly. Hey could you blame her?

"So what did you do before you got here?" Steve asked.

"I was a fire fighter but I got sent back to the Middle East after I got injured I went home for a while and my fourth tour some of Shield's men must have been recruiting some soldiers. I got sent to the Helicarrier was up there for a year and a half now I'm here."

"Well we're glad to have ya. Here's the lab. If you ever need Bruce he's usally down here. Hey Tony seen Bruce?" 

"He's on his honey moon." Tony stated.

"Their not leaving till next week."

"I thought those two could use some serious r n' r after that last battle. I gave them the use of my private jet and shipped em' off. They'll be back in two weeks. Who's the girl?" Tony asked gesturing towards Enya.

"Ellie."

"Enya." She corrected, "It's a pleasure to meet you mister Stark." Shaking his hand she said her good byes. She'd just have to wait for the good doctor to return. Steve didn't realize it but he was watching as she walked down the hall a slight switch in her hips as she went.

"You're staring." Tony spoke.

"What?"

Tony smiled before going back to his work. 

\--

Enya they would soon find out was pretty much a female version of Steve. She wanted to love, help and protect people. She didn't have super human strength or heal up instantly. She was human to the core but one hell of a tough one. Enya was down to earth and had a kind heart there was no reason to hate the woman what so ever.

\--

Knees bent over a bar and hanging upside down in the gym Enya was finishing up her reps for the day. 50 push-ups, 40 jumping jacks, 30 crunches, and a three-mile run everyday Enya did this and the work paid off.

Landing back on her feet Enya reached for her towel when she saw Steve under the rec room. "Hi Steve." 

"Hey Enya." Steve didn't turn around or anything as Enya reached the door Steve called to her again, "Do you know how to use this phone?"

Enya helped Steve navigate his phone. She was patient as he asked questions. She helped him when she found him arguing with the laptop he had without complaint. Enya soon just offered lessons on how to get along in modern day life, which Steve gladly accepted. Enya started with where the war ended and brought him up from there.

The civil rights movement, music, milestones in science and medicine, more wars and how the world was getting along.

\--

That's what I use to look like before the serum. I think they said I weighted in at about 90 pounds at best." Steve chuckled.

"I've never shown anyone this picture. But that was me at sixteen. I was fat, short, with bad skin, flat chest, braces and frizzy hair. Then that summer the weight just fell off, my skin cleared up, I grew in a few places and I got my braces off. My mother called me the late boomer and that every family had one." Enya slipped the picture back into her wallet.

\--

When it came to battle Enya proved worthy as a fighter. Combat skills both from Shield and her military training gave her the stamina and strength she needed to get through the battle. Steve stuck as close as he could to Enya to watch her back. 

Enya never thought the things they went up against had ever existed. Shows how much the military was kept in the dark about what was going on. When it was over and everyone was forced down to the med bay Enya sat on the side trying to process the giant monster they had to take out.

"It's not nearly as bad as you would think." Natasha tried to help.

"But it's just, it was 40 feet tall and green no less. Where do these things come from? Who in their bright mind created that thing?"

And that was taking it well because others needed therapy after seeing something like that. Af6ter some much need alcohol provided by Stark Enya with her wits still about her and hold on her tongue listened as the others tried to explain what they'd seen in battle and what she may very well see that some things were no longer a myth and others just have to wrap your head around.

\--

The following morning Clint thought it would be a good idea to pull a prank on his friends since they would be hung over. Thor was standing there fully naked hammer in hand. Everyone else was in his or her pajamas Natasha was already chasing Clint around. 

"Do you always sleep naked?" Bruce asked.

"It is refreshing."

"You should really wear to sleep at the least."

"I need coffee." Enya pinched the bridge of her nose as she headed for the kitchen. Can I have a cup too?" Steve asked following after Enya. Steve stopped in the door eyes growing wide as he took in the sight. There were scars marked different parts of her body and not realizing it Steve stepped forward and let his fingers tips touch one.

Enya flinched away. "I'm sorry."

Enya left the kitchen and stayed locked in her room for that day. Enya avoided Steve for days after that. She was avoiding him like the plague for all intents and purposes.

\--

"You guys got your next mission suit up and get going. Try not to destroy the entire city this time." Fury ordered.

This time there were no giant monsters just a pissed off little guy with a huge as robot. But the time they managed to destroy the central control damage had already been done. Shield agents were already working on the clean up. "Where's Enya?" Steve asked.

She woman was missing no one had heard her or seen her for a while now. "Enya do you read?" Steve called into his communicator. 

"Here."

"Enya where are you?" 

"I don't know. My head hurts." 

"Where are you?"

"I think I can see you. Look right. No the other right." 

Steve saw Enya stumbling over a pile of rubble losing her footing Enya fell to the ground. To tired and disoriented to pick herself she blacked out.

\--

she awoke a few minutes later but fearing if she went to sleep again they forced her to stay awake for the next 24 hours then another six as they had to go through a debrief. After that Enya was allowed back to Stark tower where she promptly fell into her bed and slept for the next 17 hours.

When Enya woke up it was early in the evening and everyone was just sitting down to dinner. "Hey looks who's up." Clint damn near shouted.

Enya clutched her skull. "Sorry." Clint apologized.

"Here come sit down." Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

"Don't touch me." Enya pulled away from his grip. Enya went back to her room for the night eating hadn't been on her list of things to do anyway.

\--

A week later Tony came knocking on her door.

"Enya I need a favor."

"What?"

"My military fundraiser is tonight and I'd like it if you'd be there." 

"Tony I'm not going I have nothing to wear."

"Taken care of. Just go shower everything you need will be here when you get out." He smiled.

"How long before we leave."

"The rest of us are leaving in five minutes. A car will be here for you at nine and it's 7:32 now better get going."

"What the—"

"Go." Tony pointed to the bathroom.

Enya showered and dried herself down before turning to her mirror. Being a soldier and a firefighter Enya hadn't spent much time wearing any makeup at all. She was naturally beautiful but with a little lipstick, eye liner, bit of eye shadow and smudge of foundation she was ready.

Enya shoved her hair into a messy yet attractive hairdo. Looking at the clock she walked into her bedroom. "He's not serious." Enya said looking at the dress laid out for her.

Walking over to her closet she found it completely empty. "Jarvis where are my clothes?"

"Sir has hidden them. He wishes that you wear the dress provided said it was for your own good. he also told me to tell you that if you do not arrive by 9:15 someone will be sent to collect you."

Enya sighed and looked at the dress. Slipping into the shoes first and then the dress she sighed. "What's the weather like tonight Jarvis?"

"Mid-80s Ms. Enya. Ms. Enya I would like to tell you the car will be here in five minutes."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"You are welcome and my I say you look absolutely stunning." 

With a chuckle she replied, "Thanks Jarvis."

\--

As the car pulled up Enya sighed. She felt exposed and bare. If Stark was going to give her such a dress he might as well had made her wear a bikini. Stepping out of the car Enya regretted it instantly. She wanted her slacks, her uniform hell even a towel to hide the scars. There was a bullet wound on her chest just to the left and just under her collarbone. There was an ugly stab wound in her thigh from a fire rescue. The floor had fallen from under her feet and she landed on a jagged pipe. There was another bullet wound just above her hipbone. It had gone straight through but the scar it left behind reminded her that her friend didn't make it that day. There would more then she cared to have but as a soldier she was lucky to have made it home again.

Looking around the room Enya easily spotted the others and made to the corner to avoid them. If only that was the case. "Looks good on you." Tony smiled.

Enya glared pure hatred at her friend.

"You need to stop hiding you know. You got the scars and lived to tell the tale you should be proud. You laid down your life for home and country and you didn't have too."

"It's my own personal hell Tony."

"One that Steve wants to hear. You may not have noticed or you may not want to but Steve loves you for and everything you are. Heads up I think they know you." Tony disappeared and Enya couldn't believe who she was looking at.

"Carl, Max, David. Oh my god I missed you guys." she laughed as she hugged each of her friends. 

\--

"So you actually work with them?"

"I live with them. They're not all bad. Sometimes the pranks get outrageous, and the movie night brawl is always a betting bowl that Thor usually wins which he'll pass command over to the person who gave him a box of pop tarts. Training is nuts because if I'm sparring with Natasha we've got Clint firing arrows at us."

"Sounds like you're holding up pretty well." David smiled.

"Yeah. They kinda became this other weird family to me. That and Phil has drilled into our heads the powers of Taco Tuesday. I've never seen anyone drink hot sauce until we dared Barton to do it. We each lost 20 bucks that night."

"We're glad you're taken care of Enya. Don't be afraid to e-mail us some time we'll actually answer them this time." Carl laughed.

"You better. Tell Karen I said hi." For the time she got to spend with them she was happy. It had been two three years since she'd seen her friends. 

"May I have this dance?" Steve asked suddenly appearing by her side.

"Please at least give me the chance to explain myself." Steve said.

"Fine."

It had to be a slow dance? "You look lovely tonight." Enya looked up into blue eyes.

"You do Enya. I thought you were beautiful the minute I met you. Then I saw your scars I shouldn't have reached out as I did. I should have asked because that was something personal. I didn't know you were so self-conscious about them and I'm sorry."

"Steve I was a soldier and a firewoman of course I've got scars and these scars have caused me more pain then when they were caused. I'm not about to do it again." Enya pulled away from him tears stinging her eyes as she made her way through the dancers. 

"Enya wait."

"For what Steve? For you to realize you don't want some scared and broken woman as your girlfriend. That you don't want to deal with my nightmares when you've got your own that every time to reach out to hold me you'll find some scar that every single d—"

Steve kissed her. Arms wrapped around her waist Steve let his fingertips feel the smooth skin of the scars. "Now you seem to have forgotten I was a soldier too I have nightmares had nightmares and I knew how to manage them now. I can help you with yours and if they're linked to these scars then I kiss each and every one of them to turn them into something good. I tell you you're beautiful everyday because you are."

Enya pulled Steve in for another kiss.


	7. Natasha Romanov

Natasha had the whole floor to herself now. Everyone had been given their own floors when they started coupling off. Movie nights still went on and Taco Tuesday unless there was a mission was always on.

They had convinced Loki and Siv to move into the tower when they started moving to floors. Most nights Nat went to Phil's to camp out in his living room for the night the Agent didn't mind because Clint and Nat had done it for years after missions. Now Clint sleeps in his nest with Meriden. 

Clint and Phil knew her well enough to know the look of envy in her eyes when someone announced they were going out date night. Natasha was not going to say she was jealous of her friends. She was not going to do it.

\--

"Alright ladies pack your bags." Tony called walking in the living room.

"What for?" Meriden asked.

"I'm sending you on a girls weekend to my place back in Malibu."

"Why so you guys can do something stupid I don't think so. Pass the salsa please." Emma said.

"No because I decided you could use a bit of free time."

"I'm not leaving the baby." Siv told him.

"Alright stop. It's my tower my rules, what I say goes and I'm telling you to go pack you bags and be ready to leave in one hour because you're going." Tony told them.

\--

"You have everything you need?" Siv asked.

"Yes Beloved. We will be fine without you for a few days." Loki kissed Siv one last time.

"Good bye my little warrior." Siv placed a kiss to her son's head before waving good-bye. 

There were other such good byes some with more love and others with more ill placed jokes then needed.

\--

Once they could start moving about the cabin Natasha looked at all her friends and glared.

"I hate you all." Nat said.

"You don't hate us you're jealous. If you would stop trying to kill every man that tries to talk to you, you could have a man." Emma told her.

"She's got a point. You need threaten that guy who talked to you at the benefit." Lizbeth pointed out.

"He grabbed my ass. He was lucky I didn't snap his neck."

"You know if you softened your features a bit and smiled a bit more then keeping your stoic expression all the time men wouldn't find you so intimidating." Enya voiced.

"I'm not intimidating." They all gave her the same look.

"There are many warriors in Asgard who would most like to take a woman such as you for a wife." Siv offered.

"Sorry Siv but two Asgardian warriors are way more then enough. I envy what you guys have. Meriden and Clint go on missions together and get to chill out in the nest. Agrona Thor would do anything in his power for you he happy knowing that you're happy. Siv Loki looks at you with so much love and adoration. I want someone to look at me like that and be happy with just my company not want me because I can kick ass and have great looks."

"You'll find a man. Believe me there is one out there for you." Meriden told her. "Here you need this more then I do." Meriden handed over a long island ice tea.

\--

The weekend went very well. They spent most of the time going over past romances. Stupid things they'd done in high school making jokes about their boyfriends and husbands with pure love in their hearts.

Though Natasha didn't really want to head back to be surrounded by the entire lovey dovey crap again the girls promised to keep it private.

\--

Fury forced everyone into shield a few weeks later something about training and upgrading the med bay tech and security systems. "Hey Nat can you come help me down in the med center Bruce is with Tony working on the security."

"Sure." 

"Natasha do you have a moment?" Phil asked.

"Um sure."

"This is Agent Dimitri Koulikov. I need you to show him around the base get him up to speed." Phil smiled.

Dimitri was six foot three dark haired and slim. A thick head of hair, a strong jaw and firm stance, his eyes gave away no secrets. He said something in Russian and took Nat's hand into his placing a kiss to it.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. Follow us." Natasha ordered.

"I'm Lizbeth Banner." She shook his hand with a smile before looking at Nat. "Shut up Beth." The three headed down to the med bay nothing but updating and clicking and the physical of one hot Russian.

"Nat can you pass me that box over there?"

"I've got it." Dimitri said picking the box up with ease and placing it in front of Lizbeth. "Thank you."

\--

When Lizbeth went off to go find Bruce for lunch Natasha took Dimitri around the headquarters showing him where everything was, what they did for certain codes, who to piss off and who to stay away from.

"Now that we've got that cleared away lets see how you do in combat." 

They were evenly matched in combat. Natasha's smaller form gave her move movement while Dimitri's size gave him a better advantage against male opponents not that Nat even had trouble taking a few down.

Realizing it was getting late and it was movie night Natasha dropped Dimitri on his back leaving him no room to get up again. "Now that you know where everything is and what you're dealing with here I'm going to leave you for a few days to make sure you fend for yourself. Keep up the training and work on your gun work." On that note Nat left.

\--

"He was freaking gorgeous. If she doesn't go on at least one date with him I'm going to kill her." Lizbeth threatened.

"Don't try and push Nat into it she'll figure it out."

"It'll happen believe me it has too. He appears to be everything she—Ow." Emma rubbed the arm Aggie hit her in.

"Hey guys what's the movie tonight?" Nat walked in sporting pajamas as was her usual for a movie night. 

"Harry Potter one, two and three Steve finished the books so we're watching the movies." Meriden told her settling in next to Clint.

\--

It would be a few days before any of them saw Dimitri again and the first person her went to see was Natasha. "Alright tell me what you know?"

"Bruce Banner otherwise known as the Hulk works with Tony Stark most of time in the lab. Banner is married to Lizbeth who is currently seven months pregnant with twins. Lizbeth has powers that can allow her to heal the sick or kill them. Tony Stark owner of Stark Industries also known as Iron man use to be an arms dealer he is engaged to be married to Emma Wright both are highly intelligent. Meriden Strong also known as Crow is in a way married to Clint Barton who is known as Hawkeye they are never far from each other and are paired together for missions. Thor Odinson: God of Thunder, Loki Laufeyson: God of Lies and Mischief are both crowned princes of Asgard. Loki is married to Siv they have a son named Aksel. Thor dates Agrona Scotts. Steve Rogers the first Avenger and Captain America is a super soldier thanks to a serum he courts Ms. Enya Eberheart who is a former firefighter."

"Well done but you're forgetting a few things." Natasha told him.

"What could that be?"

"Remember this Koulikov no detail is to small. You haven't told me what you found out about me."

"Why would I tell you what I found out about you, you know what's in your file?" Dimitri's lips twitched upward and his eyes shined with amusement.

\--

Dimitri did things to try and get under Natasha's skin like training. She knew he could do it correctly because she had watched him from the vents one afternoon but when they sparred he would fall right on his back. He missed targets in the range when she was watching.

"You two going at it again?" Clint asked watching as Tony and Emma faced off in the ring. 

"Tony asked for it."

"You still haven't done what you were suppose to do yet. You ca—Ow!" Tony hit the mat, hard.

"Done deal Babe now lets get ready for tonight." Emma got out of the ring leaving Tony to follow after her.

"You Thor owe me two boxes of pop tarts." Clint looked up at his friend.

Dimitri stepped up next to Natasha. "Shall we spar Ms. Romanoff?"

To answer Dimitri's question Nat climbed into the ring. "Try not to kill him." Clint laughed before climbing into the vents to chase after Meriden for the game the game they just started.

Dimitri climbed into the ring "My money is on Dimitri." Agrona told Steve.

"I'm not taking that bet?"

"I will." Thor chimed. 

"I'll double that bet." Bruce said. 

Natasha and Dimitri were dancing around each other. Not really meaning to hurt each other or even hit the other to begin with. They threw kicks, punches and jabs they knew the other would be able to block.

"Dr. Banner I think it in your best interest to know that Lizbeth has gone into labor. Paramedics have already been called."

Everyone ran out of the rec room and headed to the room they had last seen Lizbeth in. Siv was already by her side. Bruce squatted in front of Lizbeth. Taking hold of her other hand he looked at her a soft smile upon his face.

\--

They made it to the hospital and after eight hours of long labor Bruce came out into the waiting room smiling from ear to ear. "Two boys born at 10:24 Noel is 6 pounds eight ounces 21 inches long. Leon born at 10:36 is 6 pounds 4 ounces 21 inches long. Their all fine."

"Congratulations are in Order!" Thor boomed. Steve clamped his hands over Thor's mouth to keep him from saying anymore. Loki snapped his fingers and smiled. "You can remove your hand captain." Loki smiled.

Thor's mouth was completely gone. Siv chuckled. Clint pointed and laughed until Nat slapped upside the back of the head. There were more hugs and more congrats.

"We'll leave you guys to get some rest. See you in a few days." Nat smiled, Dimitri nodded before following after her and the others.

\--

Nat was smiling one of her rare ones that only Clint or Phil had seen. "Aunt Tasha seems had only seen this smile to have a nice ring to it." Dimitri smiled. 

Natasha rounded on him pinning Dimitri to the wall hand closing around his throat. "You listen to me you hurt those babies, or any of my friends I will disembowel you. You are not family to us you are nothing but an agent you have no clearance trust placed into you to use those names and until I say otherwise you will address me with respect to my rank. Understand?" 

"Yes." Dimitri croaked.

\--

Dimitri took every inch of abuse dealt to him. "You aren't suppose to be falling in love with her you were hired to kill her." The man spat.

"It's part of my plan if she loves me she'll let her guard down and then I'll strike." 

"That is not what I instructed. You think she won't see through that? She is skilled on more levels then one. She's not called the Black Widow for nothing Dimitri. Now get back before they realize you're gone." Dimitri nodded before disappearing.

\--

Dimitri kept his distance for a long while. Natasha put him through further living hell for the comment at the hospital that day to the point the bruises were meant to occur and he was meant to feel the pain.

Dimitri sat down after Natasha left him to pick himself up after the last sparring match they had. "She's going to kill you." looking around he found Hawkeye and Crow perched on the rafters above him.

"Why would she kill me?"

"Because you haven't proven yourself worthy of being a Shield agent or even be a member of the Avengers or being considered a friend. Natasha can read people you're holding back you're playing a game with her and she doesn't like it. "Because when it comes to battle she doesn't want someone who is going to play games she wants to know that someone had her back in a fight and has the backs of her family. She's waiting for you to screw up." Clint told him.

"Has she ever lived up to her title as the Black Widow?"

"How do you think she got the name?" Meriden asked with a chuckled.

"Thinking about being the next victim?" Clint asked.

"Not likely." Dimitri did like the flaming red head. He'd seen her on her down time she was happy. She laughed she played with the children she made jokes and knew how to drink properly. She was smart and as sharp as a blade and her beauty he couldn't find words for.

Looking back up he found the bird couple missing.

\--

Was it the way he fought? His accept, his intelligence, his origins, that body? Whatever it was Natasha couldn't put her finger on it. She felt a heart tug at the thought of Dimitri. She wouldn't be alone anymore. She could tell someone her secrets have someone to keep HER safe. Sure Clint was there but he was a friend a very good friend and who was now married. She couldn't keep him to herself all the time that wouldn't be fair to anyone.

She wanted someone she wouldn't kill in the end. Someone to tell her three little words, 'I love you.' She wanted that person to be Dimitri.

\--

She couldn't keep him to herself all the time that wouldn't be fair to anyone. 

"Mission accomplished guys. Now we'll see you later." Clint smiled pulled Meriden off towards they're hiding spot. 

"Oh and Tony we need some pillows and blankets, please and thank you." Meriden smiled before letting Clint pull her away.

Loki was lightly bouncing Aksel in his arms as he feed his son. "They're laying eggs." He chuckled.

"That's not funny." Steve was giggling anyway. Bruce was holding Leon trying to hold it together while Agrona held Noel. Lizbeth got called to Shield on emergency and they found it best of Bruce stayed back with the babes.

"Your family is crazy." Bruce whispered to his son.

\--

Natasha watched as Koulikov put the rookies on their backs. Coming down from her spot she stood in front of them. Koulikov stood eyes front, back straight and chest out. "You must read your opponents moves to counter them. "Koulikov front and center." Nat said something in Russian and Koulikov nodded.

Up in the rafters Clint and Meriden had gotten the popcorn at sat to watch just in case they needed to save Dimitri's ass. "This is gonna be good." Clint chuckled. 

Clint knew Nat better then anyone and he knew the looks of pure hatred to love to kill. After the battle, after the shawarma, after they had all been patched up Fury told them that Phil was still alive. After everyone had a go and trying to kill the one eyed man Nat was the first to run off to go see for her self.

The look of relief and love was all over her face. They'd all been glad that Phil was alive. He was their friend, their handler and their quote unquote mom. But for the rare moments when Clint could sneak up on Nat and watch her for a few minutes he saw all the walls and shields come down. 

"He's an idiot so why are you even giving the thought of him a chance?" she said one night. "Stupid Dimitri." She complained.

\--

Nat had Dimitri pinned to the floor her knee in his lower back and his arms pinned at an awkward angle. "That's how it done and you all better start learning how to fight or you'll be dead."

Nat started to walk away. "Hawkeye and Crow get down from there." With a chuckle the two birds slipped into the vents. And started to crawl through the system again.  
Dimitri couldn't ignore his feelings any longer. He was in love with the redheaded assassin and she wanted him dead. 

Nat wouldn't let her feelings change her mind about anything. Dimitri was bad news in her eyes  
\--

Natasha sat on the counter in the bathroom waiting with Meriden. "I can't look you do it." The wild redhead passed her the stick.

"Hey that's your body you look at it." She passed it back.

"Oh come on please." She begged.

"Fine hand it here." Natasha took a deep breath before turning the home pregnancy test over in her hand. "Looks like you guys will be giving flying lessons." Nat smiled.

"What? Really?" Meriden took the test from Tasha's hand and looked. Hugging her friend. "Oh my god. Clint!" Meriden ran out of the bathroom and made a dash for the living room tackling her husband down to the ground. 

"Whoa what's the rush Babe?" Clint smiled.

"We're gonna be hearing the sound of little wings soon." Clint cocked his head to the left slightly looking at Meriden then to her stomach and back. "Really?"

"Hm mm." 

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he cheers.

"Congrats guys." Agrona smiles.

"Oh great more birds." Tony huffs. Emma elbowed him in the side. "Oh joy."

\--

"You love him face it. Just admit that you love Dimitri." Natasha told herself. 

"So does that mean you'll stop trying to kill me?" Natasha spun around to find Dimitri entering the kitchen.

"We move this along on my terms you understand? We don't tell anyone until for a while. If they figure it out before then so be it." In the time she had spoken Dimitri had started top close the distance between them.

Dimitri placed their first kiss to her lips. It was everything she wanted it to be and more. It was nothing more then stolen embraces and quick kisses over the next few weeks and they loved every second of the sneaking around, the hiding the lying where they were going.

But that was the problem Dimitri loved it. He loved her. He fell in love with the woman he was sent to kill. Oh sweet Hell.

\--

Dimitri walked into the kitchen/ dinning area of Stark Tower. Saying something in Russian he thought only Natasha would know.

"Love you?" Clint looked at him. Suddenly all eyes were on the two. 

"No he said gloves."

"Don't BS me Nat I've known you since our teens and you think I didn't pick up a few bits of Russian? He said, 'Love you'."

"Fine, okay fine I love him and he loves me back. You got a problem with it?" she fixed a glare on everyone daring them to say something about it.

"Bout freaking time." Someone grumbled.

"So can we help plan the wedding?" Enya asked.

"Plan your own wedding?" Natasha threw back.

It was all jokes, giggles and friendly banter until a few minutes later when Jarvis popped on calling for their attention. "Sir Fury requests you all to come to headquarters suited up and ready to go." 

"Thanks Jarv."

\--

"Where's Crow?" Fury asked.

"She's three months pregnant."

"When the hell were you going to tell me?"

"We did tell you." Emma told him.

"Twice in fact." Thor added.

"Koulikov I'm sending you in with the team." Fury then started to explain their orders top them before sending them off. 

They were suited up and ready to go. 

\--

Dimitri and Natasha were sent in one direction and started to navigate their way through. Tony, Bruce and Emma were headed for the power source. Steve, Enya and the others were not far behind in case the others needed back up.

Dimitri peaked down one of the hallways seeing it clear he pulled Natasha down the hall with him.

"Natasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something I want to tell you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No. If I don't tell you now I'll—"

"There they are." The voice came out in a shouted growl. Nat drew her gun Dimitri just pulled her down a different hall. 

"Where is it? Where is it? I know it's here." Dimitri was saying.

"What's here?" Nat asked.

Dimitri stopped and placed his hands against wall. Kicking the wall in it gave way to another room. Natasha felt Dimitri grab her wrist and pull her along. Dimitri looked around frantically looking for another way out.

"Come this way." Dimitri told her climbing into the vents.

Hearing the voices of oncoming guards Natasha climbed into the vent and followed the Russian. "Dimitri how do you know where we're going? Have you been here before?"

"Something like that." He whispered to himself, "Not much further."

The further they moved the tighter it got. "We should be good to drop out here." Dimitri removed the grate and poked his head out. The area was empty. Dropping to the ground Dimitri stood back as Natasha climbed out.

"Nat, Dimitri you guys okay?"

"We're fine Steve."

"As far as you think." They never heard him, never saw him. The last thing they remembered seeing was a blinding blue light. 

\--

Natasha came around a few moments later hands cuffed behind her back and Dimitri in the same position sitting across from her. The look in his eyes said so many things at once.

"You are a disappointment to me Dimitri." The man walked from behind Natasha. She knew that voice there was no way she could ever forget it.

"Antonovich." 

"Glad to see you remember me. I'm surprised you grew into such a fine young woman just like your mother. No wonder Dimitri took his time." Antonovich chuckled.

"His time?"

"Yes. Dimitri is a double agent he was sent to kill you." Dimitri sat there shaking his head. 

"Tell her Dimitri. Tell how you called yourself falling in love so you could kill her."

"It's true Natasha. I had all intents on killing you at the right moment but then I really did fall in love with you. I could have killed you at any moment whether you had trusted me or not but your fire, your spirit." 

"Go to hell." 

\--

"Guys we gotta go quickly. This place is gonna go up in ten minutes whether we're in here or not. Find the others and don't getting out." Emma called into her communicator. 

Agrona and Clint went in search of Natasha and Dimitri who were refusing to answer them. "Steve and Enya we're might need backup. Closing in on sector four." Clint told them.

\--

"Oh don't be so upset." Antonovich laughed.

Antonovich walked over to Dimitri to undo his handcuffs before placing a gun in his hand. "Kill her."

"No." 

"Do it boy! Kill her." He ordered again.

Dimitri threw the gun away. Antonovich made a move for the gun and Dimitri attacked him. Clint and Agrona put force behind their kicks as they kicked in the door. Clint went over to Natasha helping her out of her cuffs. "Dimitri let him go." Agrona ordered.

"Leave 'em." Natasha grabbed Agrona by the collar and pulled her down the hall. The gunshots that followed forced all of them to stop. Dimitri stumbled out of the room before taking off in the direction he'd seen them last.

"Eight minutes guys where's Natasha and Dimitri?" Steve asked.

"we got Nat Dimitri told us he'd catch up. Agrona lied.

Something pinged off the metal wall on her side. "Crap. Run." They took the first turn they could. They ducked into the first door that would open stopping to catch their breath.

"Come on we have to go." Natasha urged them on.

"What about Dimitri?"

"Damn him. He's a traitor Clint he knows this place like that back of his hand." She told him.

"Maybe he's been here before." Agrona said. If he has been here before he would be useful for getting them out. 

"He's a traitor. He was sent to kill me. This was a way to kill all of us. If I trusted him then you would trust him. he wanted me to fall for him and I did so I could get my heart broken when the bullet goes through my chest." She said.

"Guys where are you Thor and Loki are already out. Enya and Emma are making the way in that direction as well." Steve informed.

"Quick we gotta move now." The trio took off shooting at the guards behind them as best they could. They were crossing through an inner section back towards the sewer they had entered from. "Natasha!" she heard her name called turning this way and that they saw Dimitri coming right at them.

Natasha snatched Agrona's gun from her and pointed at him. "Let me explain."

"We don't have time for this." Clint told them.

Natasha adjusted her aim and fired a shot over Dimitri's shoulder at a guard that was coming down the hall. "Lets go." Dimitri told them. Peaking down a hall Dimitri turned back to the others and motioned for4 them to follow him.

"Open fire."

"Ah." Dimitri fell back clutching at his chest. Agrona fired a few shots back at them. "We're screwed."

"Not quite." They heard the familiar voice. 

Tony sent one of his smaller missiles down the hall. 

"Dimitri look at me. Hey pal come on stay with me." Clint slapped him in the face a bit. The blood was seeping through his clothes. "Come on Cap's waiting for us and Bruce is back at the ship already. We got three minutes to clear this place." Tony informed them.

The bullets had entered in Dimitri's upper left chest cavity and through his shoulder. "Come on." Clint and Agrona helped him stand enough so they could make it down the three or four corridors to get to the sewer they came in at. 

"Lower him down." Steve ordered.

They all took off running or flying. "Come on, come on. We get 30 seconds to clear out." They didn't even wait for the door to close before Emma revved up the engine and took off.

\--

Bruce managed to keep Dimitri alive long enough to get them back to headquarters where he was carted off. The minute Natasha told him about the man being a double agent and his whole plan Fury placed guards in and out of the room.

The minute Dimitri was well enough to sit up without any help and all wires, tubes and machines removed they threw him into an interrogation room. Fury drilled him asking questions, threatening him with the death sentence.

Dimitri sat hand cuffed to the table. He didn't look up when the door opened. "I told you I'm not lying." Dimitri told them.

"I want to know why?" Dimitri's head snapped up to see Natasha sitting in the room. 

"Natasha please."

"Why?" She shouted.

"You have every right to hate me Natasha you do. But what I said was true. I fell in love with you. I do love you. Please you have to understand."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're intelligence, your beauty that way your nose wrinkles when you laugh, the devotion to your friends and how you would go to the ends of the earth to protect them. But who would protect you Natasha. When the day is done and everyone goes to bed who is there to keep you safe while you sleep?" Dimitri tried to make her see his point.

"Natasha if I didn't love you would I bother to remember your birthday? Your mother's name. That you have a collection of nesting dolls in your quarters back at the tower with both classic design and the designs of each other your team members, that your favorite book is The Odyssey by Homer. You've known Clint since you were fifteen and he was your first kiss. You love to dance around when you think no one is looking. Natasha no assassin remembers those things if they're only going to do away with the person." Dimitri told her.

Natasha walked out f the room and over to where Loki stood listening.

"He's not lying Natasha." Loki told her.

"Everything he's said is true."

"People just don't change like that Loki." She argued.

"I did." He pointed out. "I was angry and hateful and then I met Siv and everything started to change all that anger and hate drained and I fell in love with her. I didn't want to destroy anything I wanted to protect and make things safe for her and for Aksel. His intentions were to kill and love changed him as well."

Natasha looked into the room. Dimitri looked right at her. Everything was laid bare. Every assassin has that weak point where they can lay everything bare for everyone to see. They are the greatest liars but also the ones with the most heart and the easiest ones to get hurt.

"Let him go."

"Ma'am?"

"I said let him go." On that note she left.

Dimitri stood in the doorway casting a glance at Loki. "It is not yet to late to patch things up but if you're going to I'd get started." Loki informed.

\--

a few weeks later when the Christmas party rolling around everyone was dressed and ready. The seven month pregnant Meriden sat by the playpen watching the kids play. It was her shift and she was glad to take it. Clint came walking over a plate in one hand and a glass in the other.

"Here I brought you something to eat." He said pulling up a chair next to her. "Enya said to meet her and the rest of the girls on the balcony at eight." 

"I hope it works." The redhead mumbled.

"What works?"

At eight Meriden made her way up to the balcony just in time to see Dimitri enter the room. He'd been keeping track of her through them. How she was doing, if she was alright. Natasha had gotten over the worst of the betrayal but when asked she denied her feelings for the Russian but they knew different.

Dimitri made his way across the room towards the red head. Natasha had become a wallflower for the current dance. And their husbands/ boyfriends were all standing to the sides swaying back and forth on their feet. 

Natasha didn't see Dimitri approach her as she swayed lightly on her feet watching the others dance. "Miss Romanoff may I have this dance?" he asked.

"It's the only one I'll ask for." Dimitri promised.

Natasha took his hand letting him lead her to the floor as the song played.

*They told me, "Be sensible with your new love  
Don't be fooled thinking this is the last you'll find"  
But they never stood in the dark with you, love  
When you take me in your arms  
and drive me slowly out of my mind  
Kiss me, kiss me, and when you do  
I know that you will miss me, miss me *

The girl sang along with the lyrics watching as Natasha and Dimitri danced even after the song ended.

Natasha forgot how she could get lost in Dimitri like this, how everything would go from under them and they would have the world to themselves. She missed this, missed him.

"My feelings have not changed for you Natasha. I will wait for you for the rest of my life if I must." 

"Why wait when I'm right here?" she asked.

"Because you're worth it." Dimitri placed a soft kiss to her lips. Dimitri wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the floor slightly deepening the kiss.


	8. The kids are all right

"Come on Seppo I gotta get in there too." The redhead pounded on the door.

"Go use ours Theo." The girl's mother instructed her. 

"Your son is a prima donna." The teen stated before walking away.

"Clint get your son out of the bathroom." Meriden called out to her husband.

"Why is it every time he locks himself in the bathroom he suddenly becomes my son?" the archer asked.

"Because he picked it up from you Birdman. Now tell him to hurry up."

\--

"Ezra help Izzy get ready okay. Gwen come here." Emma called to her daughter.

In another room Tony was dragging his son out of bed. "Ugh why can't we wake up and leave at a rightful hour. I mean seriously dad we're jumping back time zones here." The nine year old complained.

Tony just shook his head. "Get up or I'll throw a bucket of water on you."

"I'll reprogram Jarvis if you do?"

"Smart-ass." Tony grumbled.

"Mom said I get that from you."

\--

"Morning Dad." The boys said in unison.

"Good your up. Make sure you have everything this time alright." Bruce told them.

"Roger that." Shaking his head Bruce went to go wake his daughter. Smiling as he saw that she had tangled herself in the covers Bruce sat on the edge of the bed and ran his finger down her nose. 

She'd woken up to that everyday since she entered the world. "To early." She grumbled. She wasn't lying. It was half five in the morning. "you can sleep on the jet come on." Bruce coaxed her out of the bed and into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go help make breakfast." Lizbeth informed him.

"I'll hold down the fort."

\--

Loki stood in the doorway of his daughter's room. "Esca. Time to wake up my child." Loki brushed the hair from her face. After a bit more coaxing the girl was up and getting ready. Loki went to find his son.

Aksel was already up. Looking at each other they both said at the same time, "Orvar."

\--

"Come on Victory it's time to get up you don't want to be late." The son of Thor called to his sister.

"Leave her be Or and go help your father pack." His mother ordered.

"He's annoying." The nine year old grumbled.

"You sound like your uncle. Now come on up and at them." Agrona smiled.

\--

the two brown haired girls were dressed and ready to go in record time. "Anya did you finish packing everything?" the man asked.

"Yes Papa."

"Did you remember your books." 

The girl took off towards her room.

"Misha have you seen your-Oh." Dimitri backed out of the room seeing that his wife and eldest daughter were having a talk.

\--

"Three, six, nine the goose drank wine." Steve sang as he went to wake his youngest only to find the bed empty.

"He went to help mom and the aunts in the kitchen." Steve's eight year old answered.

"Hm okay then give me that dress so I can iron it." Steve ordered, "And remind your brother to brush his hair."

\--

Down in the kitchen area Enya, Meriden, Siv, Pepper, Liz, and Nat were getting breakfast ready. Few of the children were already at the table and eating their meals be it cereal, pancakes, bacon and eggs, waffles or French Toast. 

Esca came dashing into the kitchen grabbing her plate from her mother's hands. "Thanks mama."

Aksel followed behind her a few moments later placing a kiss to his mothers cheek as he took his plate to the table and sat between Izzy and Stephanos who needed their food cute for them.

"Morning Mum." The twins called.

"Morning boys. Fix your plates and go eat quickly I want you to finish packing." Lizbeth instructed her sons.

There was a rattling sound from over their heads. "Anya get out of the vents in the living room then come eat." Meriden instructed.

Victory wandered into the kitchen sitting far from her brother and closer to Maggie who had wandered just minutes before. 

"Girls come get your plates." Pepper instructed. (yeah I threw her in so what)

soon everyone had managed their way into the huge dinning room. Everyone had a plate in front of them and had either finished or were close to being so.

Tony and Emma had four children Ezra (12), Marc Anthony (9), Gwen (7) and Isidora Izzy for short (4). All smart as like their parents but Marc took after Tony the most with his snide remarks and humor. Ezra looked the most like Tony as far as the girls went.

Bruce and Lizbeth had the twins Neol and Leon (17) and Maggie (9). The boys were a combination of their parents while Maggie took after Bruce in looks.

Steve and Enya had Jasper (9), Genevieve (6) and Stephanos (3). All blue eyes and blond hair for those three.

Loki and Siv had Aksel (18) and Esca (14). Aksel grew up tall and thin like his father. Because of Loki's Jotunn heritage Aksel's temperature ran a few degrees colder then everyone else and when ever the boy became sick he would turn the same blue and Jotunns did. Esca got the short end of the stick when she was born her eyes were that of her mother but a few days later took on the color of red like a Jotunn's.

Thor and Agrona had their son Orvar (13) and Victory (9) not long after they married Orvar was born and as he grew up it was clear that the he took after his father always restless and looking for adventure. Victory was more then happy to sit back and watch everything from behind her book.

Pepper and Happy had three Annie (12), Penny (8) and Jedda (4). Happy was proud to claim them all they were all smart and beautiful, and healthy just like their mother.

Clint and Meriden have Seppo (16) and Theodora (14). Seppo was a carbon copy of his father while Theo was cursed with her mother's crazy wild red hair. Both kids were sur shots in the range and had a knack for fencing not that Clint was ever sure they'd need it.

Natasha and Dimitri had Misha (10) and Anya (7) the girls took after their father as far as looks went but were sharp and nails.

\--

"Alright every body get in." All 21 children climbed into the jet followed by 14 parents.

It was a full house but none of them wanted to change it. You would think with so many people in the huse you'd be forgotten somewhere in there but no there was always someone wanting to be with you at that moment. 

Having such a big family with so many aunts and uncles meant you learned different things like climbing, spells, science, medicine, archery and so on.

It was a little after eight in the morning when they headed. A bus was ready and waiting for them when they landed.

The kids wasted no time in getting set up in their rooms and changing their clothes and dashing down to the beach. 

Steve pulled Stephanos out of the way as Noel came running through with Gwen over his shoulder followed by Leon who had Penny over his. 

"Go, go catch up to Izzy and Jedda." Steve instructed. 

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yes Tony?" the doctor answered not paying attention as he watched his kids playing in the waves.

"Five bucks says I beat you and reindeer games to the water."

"What makes you so sure?" Bruce finally turned around.

"Cause I got a head start." Tony called. Loki and Bruce took after him. Loki's longer legs caught him up while Bruce put in a real effort as he tackled Tony to the sand to stall him for a moment.

Nat started undoing her jeans and kicked off her sandals. She been wearing he bathing suit under clothes so once her shirt was gone Natasha took towards the shore. They were already wearing the swim trunks and simply kicked off their shoes and Shirts before running for the water.

Thor picked Aggie up bridle style and dove into the sea. Pepper stood by laughing as she watched Tony lose a wrestling match with Emma but her laughter turned into a shriek of surprise as Happy picked her up and carried her down to the water.

Sunscreen, sunglasses, sandcastles foot races and pure fun as children and adults alike ran across the sand.

"Come on guys time to light the bond fire." Bruce called out to the last few children playing in the waves.

"Can I light it this year Father?" Aksel asked.

"I see no reason why not." Loki smiled.

With a well-practiced spell the fire was blazing and the night continued. Dinner was had and s'mores were made. Stories from before the children were born were shared. When the air started to get cold as the sun sand below the sea everyone ventured inside. Showered and dressed for bed and the children wandered into the big living room where Aunt Meriden had started up a movie for them. 

Didn't matter who was where as blankets and a few pillows were passed out. By the end of the second movie all had fallen asleep. Tony and Bruce stood next to each other as they tried to figure out how to untangle their children from each to put them to bed.

Limbs were here or there stomachs were used as pillows feet were in faces. Just a mass tangle of bodies. Lizbeth yawned making Bruce smile as he pulled his wife off the couch. "That is the single to go to bed. Night everyone."

"Night guys."

There were many other such calls between the friends as they each headed for their respectful rooms to go to bed. Hearing the last door close Aksel popped open one eye before nudging Leon with his foot. Leon in turn poked Noel. The boys waited a few more minutes before they started moving and headed for the door.

"Get back to bed boys." They heard all the adults call.

The three teens shared a look.

"How do they do that?" Noel asked.

The three looked up. "I had nothing to do with it young Sirs." Jarvis answered.


End file.
